A drama day in Twilight
by Edella123
Summary: It is just a norm day for bella and edward...maybe. Rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Though I wish I owned Edward Cullen.**

So it was an irregular day for the Cullen's they were getting ready to move. Even though they are moving in eight moths to go live in Denali, Alaska. With Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen. That day Edward was going to the market, it was his first time and he was bringing Renesmee because she was starting to like human food more lately. He was not really worried about seeing anyone he new and it was a regular day in folks, he walked into the store carrying Renesmee in his arms. He walked around letting Renesmee sniff everything because they both really don't know anything about food. Then put of the blue Bella sneaks but behind them both and said boo Renesmee jumped and Edward smiled and kissed her. He said thank god love, thank god you came what kind of food should we get I don't know what half of this stuff taste like we are trying some cereal and chicken but what we stood to u when you were human. She said ok go grab, she gave him a list and then she kissed him on the lips and Renesmee forehead and then said I got to go I have to go to see Charlie. Then Edward said wait no I will go with u later and now u can go shopping and buy me an outfit he winked and she said ok what color he

looked and said pale and sexy. She said ok love u guys they both said love u more she blew them both a kiss and hurried out. Then Edward squeezed Nessie and said Kay ness lets find this food she said ok but don't tell momma this but I hate human food and I think it's gross. Then he smiled and said u are so much like I love u. Then without noticing Angela from high school came in with Eric and they were ease dropping on them and heard Renesemee said I love u too daddy. They were shocked and decided to walk over and say hi. So then they went over like they just noticed him and then they said hey is that Edward Cullen he hard them and Renesmee hid in Edwards neck and her hair covering the rest of her and Edward said hey. They said wow at the same time and hen Eric added wow Edward u look like u have not chamber one bit. He said hanks u look great to and then Angela asked who is this little one Edward sighed and said this is my daughter Renesmee. He smiled and said its ok Nessie u can look they are friends from hight school. She slowly peeked out and their moths dropped. Then Eric said wow she looks so much like u it's crazy. He said really I mean we have the same colored hair and features but that is not that much. They both giggled and said oh my god we've been so rude hi Renesmee how old are u she touched Edwards face and them he nodded and said four in her high soprano voice and then she said she is so beautiful. Then he added hows Bella, he smiled and said she is wonderful as ever, I sure she would have loved to have been her today and have to of talked to u guys but we are moving. Then they both had frowns and said we were going to ask if u guys wanted to come over tomorrow after dinner because ang and I are each on a special diet and u would not like the food we eat so I guess that's to bad unless u can find time. He said hold on let me call and check with her. So he called and while it was ringing they were whispering they made a perfect couple they are rich and have the most beautiful baby I have ever laid eyes on, well of course she would have to be considering her mom is beautiful and her father looks like a freaking super model. Then they stopped when Edward called she said hey babe hows the food shopping going he said fin oh and by the way love do u think tomorrow we could have dinner with Eric and Angela from high school she said sure of cours I miss them it been forever, Edward added of course ness will stay with rose and Esme so no worries about that so that's why I called. She said Kay love u he said love u more and then she added I love u most he smile and said by love by and she kissed the phone and hung up. Edward said yeah that will be fine what time do u want us. He said anytime after seven if that is othe said thats fine and btw mike and Jess will be there they are still on and off. Just like Eric and I so, just wanted to warn you anywho we must be on our way. Edward said by and Nessie said bye to they both smiled and looked at her and she hid her face in Edwards neck and he said she really shy but she will come around and then he said the final good bye. Then he went and payed. They all walked our together ang and Eric got into a old hachback and Edward got into his volvo and Nessie sat in the cack without a booster seat and then Angela and Ben said wow look at that car i can vever get over how it is beautiful. She wished she had one and she frowed Eric said keep dreaming. Ten Nessie pouted and said daddy why can't I sit in he fronthe said wait till they leave. When they left Nessie jumped into the front seat and went into her daddy's lap and said daddy I love u and hugged him he said I love u more and he hugged her tighter and asked what's wrong, she said I miss u and he said I right here and then she said daddy can we go to the park tommorow and have a picnic in you and mommys meadow please he said sure love what brought this on. She said I don't ever want to loose eather of u he said never we are going to be with each other as long as u want to and hopefully that is forever unless u move out she touched his face and she soda i love u daddy and he said I love u more she smiled and said daddy can I sit on ur lap he said sure anything u want darling. She snuggled into his cheat and fell asleep. Bella heard them coming home rushed to meet them and found renesemee snoring gently into Edwards neck. Bella smiled and said I love u too much he frowned and said gently walking to their cottage why too much. She smiled stoped them turned them around and said because I missed u and were apart for fourth minutes and he said I guess I miss u more than the boundaries of sanity because I can't stand to be away from u for five minutes then she smiled and said well I think Nessie should stay here tonight because we need to have a talk Edward said she said ok. Then Edward gave her to rosalie she quickly woke up to hug Edward tighter and she mumbled daddy don't leave and a tear streamed down he face and then she reached for him and he said ok u can come with us u might need to be there if this ends badly. She frowned and said why and so did Rosalie and theme she said I will give u the scoop some other day. They ran to carry Nessie home and Bella looked confused. Then he did not meet her gaze and hey carefully set Nessie down and she was out before they knew it. Then they went into their room. Edward said Bella can I have a kiss and she said not right now in a sarcastic tone but he did not get the sarcasm in it and she was about of kiss him and then june said u know what bella I don't think u love me she looked shocked and said what are I talking about. He said I am leaving and I will be back soon to see Nessie so he brought he to the Cullen's and then Bella said why he said because I told u don't love me u love what I gave u and that is Nessie. Bella I love u more than anything in the world but u don't feel the same way ever since u had Renesmee y have stopped kissing me when I kiss you when I give u a hug u squirm so I am going to live in Denali with Tanya and escape for a while and tomorrow u can tell Ben and ang I am sick so u can go alone so goodbye and when she tried to say something he just kept saying no. I will stop Then she figured out he was leaving so she went after him. He just stooped and said what do u want. She said I want u I have always wanted u ,ore than Jacob more than anyone even Renesmee, I know am a mother and I should not say that but it is true he hushed her and said u don't feel that way I bet if Jacob did not smell so bad u would want him. She said oh my god what will make u believe me he said kiss me and she did but she did more than that she kissed him and she carried him to the house ripped his clothes of and her own and said kiss me he said ooh I am so stupid I should never listen to Jacob's thoughts ever again. She said Jacob told u this in his thoughts she said why would he do that he still does not honk that I am good enough for u and I don't think so either but I am selfish enough to not give u up so. She said love u more than anything in the world please kiss me he said wait and then added this night never happens ok she said works for and pulled he race to his feirsly and then they ended up being in their cottage all night and the next day they and did not pull away from each other in the middle they made a vow saying we will stop at for thirty to go to ang and Eric. Bella said to Edward when they stopped Edward today and last not were the best day/night of my existence. He said dito and they got ready to go to Angela's and Eric's


End file.
